Nigh Omnipotence
Nigh Omnipotence is the power to possess ultimate power, with certain limitations. It is also a lesser version of Omnipotence. Overview The user wields almost supreme power, but they are have some form of limitation/weakness that limits their power and prevents them from gaining true omnipotence. They may be absolute on specific fields and not others or may simply be able to achieve an almost limitless number of effects across all fields with their near-omnipotent skills. History The Hearts are the sources of immense mystical energy for each of the worlds they come from. They can be represented by a jewel, a talisman or a living being. Each world has a mystical Heart that is the source of that worlds power. A Heart can either be a person - like Elyon, the Heart of Meridian - or a jewel, like the Heart of Kandrakar. Known Users ;Original Power *Xin Jing *Leryn *Weira Escanor's mother *Weira Escanor *Elyon Brown *Lillian Hale *The Rock Giant *Other mystic hearts *Sabrina Spellman ;Artifacts/Locations *Heart of Kandrakar *Heart of Meridian *Heart of Zamballa *Seal of Nerissa/Scepter of Phobos ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *Regents of Earth (after being bestowed upon with Lillian's power) *The Mage (as the ex-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar) *Nerissa Crossnic (as the ex-Keeper of the Hearts of Meridian, Zamballa and Kandrakar and her seal) *Kadma Starlighter (as the ex-Keeper of the Heart of Zamballa) *Cassidy Chacon (as the ex-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar) *Yan Lin (as the re-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar) *Wilhelmina Vandom (as the ex-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar and after reaching the Zenith of her power by becoming one with the nymph Xin Jing, as well as becoming one with her element) *Matthew Olsen (as the Regent of Earth and ex-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar) *Himerish (as the ex-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar) *Prince Phobos (as the ex-Keeper of his scepter) *Lord Cedric (as the ex-Keeper of the Scepter of Phobos) *Ironwood (as the re-Keeper of the Heart of Zamballa) *Guardians of Kandrakar (when receive the power from the Heart of Kandrakar and through becoming one with their dragon or the nymph Xin Jing and their element, reaching the Zenith of their power) *Regents of mystic Hearts *C.H.Y.K.N. (as the ex-Guardians and when received the power from the Seal of Nerissa) *W.I.T.C.H. (as the Guardians of Kandrakar and after reaching the Zenith of their power by becoming one with their dragons, as well as becoming one with their element) Trivia *By definition, user is in some ways limited. This may be inability to affect something, do something in particular or being limited to certain spatio-temporal/dimensional area or concept/subject, common weaknesses include: **Weak to a certain item, weapon, ability, or concept. **Not being able to alter others' free will.T is for Trauma **Other beings with similar/higher level of power.K is for KnowledgeQ is for QuarryU is for UndividedW is for Witch **Users are not Invincible. Compared to True Omnipotence, the user is only virtually impossible to defeat, as they are some certain instances where the user can be defeated. *Despite the unfathomable power they have, users are still infinitely inferior to a truly omnipotent being or a ultipotent being. *May go insane with all the power they possess. *Beings with Meta Power Immunity and Omnilock are immune to user's power. *May not have full conscious control over the power they possess. **May be overwhelmed by their subconscious or emotions. *May be weak against Transcendent Negation. See also *Omnipotence *Nigh Invincibility *Nigh Omnipresence *Nigh Omniscience *Zenith *Nigh Omnipotence Bestowal References Category:Powers Category:Nigh Powers Category:Divine Powers